Um Bom Conselho
by Marck Evans
Summary: Ron é um bom amigo que dá bons conselhos. Harry é inteligente o suficiente para seguir esses conselhos e ser feliz - SLASH


Está rolando um fest muito bom no Potter Slash Fest (links no meu perfil).

Essa fic e outras que estou postando são resposta a esses desafios. E são todas slash. Não sabe o que é? Fics com dois homens se pegando. Não gosta? Não leia.

Harry Potter e cia não me pertencem. Mas eles estavam tão tristes sem sexo, drama e vexames que nós achamos melhor levar os personagens que são da Tia JKR para dar uma voltinha na PSF. Não ganhamos nem um centavo, só gastamos nossas horas de sono, mas eles se divertem e a gente também.

Ivi, super beta e pessoa maravilhosa, eu só posso te agradecer demais.

Desafio respondido: 210 -Ron não esperava isso quando disse para Harry que o amigo deveria aproveitar um pouco mais a vida.

Nota: AU para o envolvimento de Remus com Tonks e a morte dele, de resto é cânon.

Nota: Feliz Neversário Ivi : )

Brigado por ser essa pessoa integra e maravilhosa.

Gosto demais de você.

**Um Bom Conselho**

Ronald Weasley não esperava isso quando disse para Harry que o amigo deveria aproveitar um pouco mais a vida. E agora ele se perguntava se as coisas teriam sido diferentes se tivesse ficado calado, mas acreditava realmente que não. Não mesmo.

De qualquer forma, o que mais ele poderia fazer? Ron era um bom amigo, e o dever de um bom amigo é dar bons conselhos – e enfrentar a morte pelo amigo, acampar com ele no meio da guerra e passar fome, e gritar com ele quando o amigo estiver sendo idiota, e rir da cara dele quando ele fizer merda. Esses também são deveres de um bom amigo. Mas isso é outra história, e de qualquer forma, Ron também cumprira esses deveres muito bem. Menos o de dar bons conselhos. Normalmente deixava essa parte para Mione. Mas ela estava viajando e a responsabilidade caiu sobre os ombros sardentos de Ron.

Tudo bem. Não era tão complicado assim. Para um cara que tentavam matar desde que nasceu, Harry era até bem simples. Foi por isso que, quando notou que o melhor amigo parecia deprimido, Ron fez uma verificação rápida na lista de problemas que possivelmente poderiam afligir Harry:

Lordes das Trevas psicopatas – todos mortos. Harry era realmente bom nisso.

Grana – mais que suficiente e até sobrando. Fala sério. Harry recebeu duas heranças e tinha um bom salário no Ministério.

Fama – Harry ficava cheio de frescura com o assédio da imprensa, mas as coisas andavam calmas.

Mulher – fala sério! Isso estava sobrando. Principalmente depois que a tonta da sua irmã terminou de vez com Harry e foi jogar Quadribol em Portugal. Se bem que Harry andava preferindo homens. Tudo bem. Isso também não estava faltando.

Saúde – Tirando a miopia e os acidentes, Harry era do tipo que nem gripe pegava.

Amigos – Ele tinha Ron, Mione e mais um monte. Dos de verdade. Fora os puxa-sacos e o Malfoy que andava amigável demais para o gosto de Ron.

Aparência – Ron não achava Harry nada demais. Mas, pelo menos, o amigo não era feio o suficiente para assustar se você visse logo pela manhã. Se bem que, a julgar pela quantidade de bruxas e bruxos dando em cima de Harry, Ron devia ser muito exigente no quesito.

Depois de analisar a lista e lembrar que Mione ainda ia levar um mês para voltar, Ron deu seu melhor e mais bem intencionado conselho:

-Sai dessa, companheiro. Aproveita um pouco mais a vida. Vai atrás do que você realmente quer.

Foi um conselho bonito. Ron era um excelente amigo e um ótimo conselheiro. E era por isso que ele estava ali agora, celebrando o resultado de seu precioso conselho e se perguntando se as coisas teriam sido diferentes se ele não tivesse aberto a boca.

Achava que não. Mas isso não era realmente relevante. O que era importava de fato é que Harry estava feliz e que Ron poderia esfregar na cara de Hermione o resto da vida que foi por causa do seu conselho.

* * *

Harry era um cara otimista. A pessoa tem de ser otimista para sobreviver a tudo que ele sobreviveu. Se não fosse, teria sentado e esperado a morte mais ou menos aos onze anos de idade. E não era reclamão. Tirando o assédio da imprensa, ele não se queixava de nada. Mas dessa vez, ele teve certeza que estava muito encrencado.

Estava apaixonado. Realmente apaixonado. E pela pessoa errada. Porque a melhor herança que seus pais e Sirius deixaram para ele não era a grana, a casa, essas coisas. Era a amizade de Remus. E ele não podia estragar isso.

Ele não saberia dizer precisamente quando aconteceu, mas lembrava exatamente quando percebeu. Foi no dia que encontrou uma caixa de fotos velhas que deviam ter pertencido a Sirius e estava perdida no porão. Não eram muitas, mas para Harry eram a coisa mais preciosa do mundo. Enquanto as via e revia, tudo o que pensava era em mostrá-las para Remus. Foi quando o Remus adolescente de uma das fotos simplesmente beijou o Sirius que aparecia nela. Foi de repente. Harry não esperava. Em um minuto, os dois estavam lá, rindo e se empurrando. No outro, Remus prensava Sirius contra uma parede e era entusiasticamente correspondido. E Harry sentia um ciúme monstruoso. Uma vontade tão grande de separar os dois e gritar com Sirius para que ele largasse Remus que o surpreendeu.

Harry sabia que era gay. Por um tempo, confundiu o que sentia por caras como Oliver, Charlie, Bill, Cedric e mesmo Sirius, com admiração, amizade. Mas ele teve de admitir que mesmo que realmente os admirasse e gostasse deles, havia uma atração sexual forte também. Tentou ignorar isso. Mas. no final, quando Ginny o deixou, ficou bem aliviado.

O que não sabia era que pudesse sentir tanto ciúmes assim de um beijo em uma foto velha. Quando encontrou com Remus, mostrou todas as outras fotos, menos essa. E ficava se perguntando se o lobisomem ainda era apaixonado por Sirius.

Harry era um romântico. Acreditava em amores eternos e em felizes para sempre. Até então isso não o impedira de galinhar um pouco por aí. Mas agora que finalmente admitia que estava apaixonado por Remus, perdeu um pouco o ânimo de passar as noites na Bad Wolf – uma boate gay da Londres trouxa, bem perto de King Cross, que Harry adorava freqüentar. Mas não estava indo mais por lá. O lobo que ele queria agora era outro.

Devia andar com uma cara horrível mesmo, porque até Ron veio falar com ele. Felizmente não foi Hermione, com suas enormes analises de sentimentos e seu ar superior de quem sempre sabe mais que você sobre sua própria vida. Harry amava a amiga, mas receber conselhos sentimentais dela era um saco. Felizmente Ron era mais direto. Tudo que ele disse foi:

-Sai dessa, companheiro. Aproveita um pouco mais a vida. Vai atrás do que você realmente quer.

E Harry achou que era um bom conselho e resolveu segui-lo.

* * *

Não é fácil ser um lobisomem. Pior ainda ser um lobisomem numa sociedade que insiste em taxá-los como seres das trevas. Mesmo um lobisomem herói de guerra sofre preconceitos. Mas Remus estava acostumado com isso. Não tinha medo de narizes torcidos e olhares enviesados. E as pessoas com quem ele realmente se importava o aceitavam como ele era. Ou pelo menos como ele conseguia se mostrar a elas.

Porque Remus aprendera a conter-se tão cedo, a esconder sua natureza passional com medo de que achassem que era o lobo e não ele que estava no controle, que não conseguia mais se mostrar como realmente era. Sabia que era naturalmente gentil, e que era isso que as pessoas viam. Mas o que elas não viam era a paixão e a força por baixo dessa calma e suavidade.

Quando se envolveu com Sirius, ainda em Hogwarts, arriscou e mostrou todas suas facetas. As mais escuras e as mais iluminadas. Era um adolescente na época. Amou sem pudores ou freios. Mostrou-se nu de corpo e alma. Acreditou que Sirius o entendesse e aceitasse.

Hoje, nada tirava de sua cabeça que foi exatamente isso que fez Sirius desconfiar que ele fosse o espião de Voldemort. Como se o próprio Sirius também não tivesse seus muitos lados sombrios.

Remus apenas foi obrigado a conhecer os seus desde muito novo. Era a única forma de ocultá-los direito. Não que fossem um mal em si. A maior parte do que Remus chamava de sua alma lupina era só incompreendido. Uma possessividade maior. Uma sensualidade mais intensa. Menos medo de provocar ou sentir dor.

Lily dissera uma vez que Remus era como fogo sob uma camada de seda. Um lado tão verdadeiro e real quanto o outro. Mas apenas um era exibido ao resto da humanidade. Remus concordava, claro. Sua amiga era muito intuitiva e tinha uma visão surpreendentemente clara da vida. Ela entendia Remus. Sabia que ele era o que o mundo via. De verdade. Mas também era muito mais e muito diferente. E mesmo que ela não pudesse ver toda a profundidade do lado passional de Remus, ela entendia, aceitava e o amava assim.

Remus vinha pensando muito nela e em James. A cada dia estava mais próximo de Harry. A cada dia estava mais atraído por ele. E, a cada dia, ele deixava mais e mais de ser o filho de seus amigos para ser o homem que Remus queria.

Não era só atração. Isso poderia ser relevado ou resolvido com sexo. Era atração e um forte sentimento de posse, de que eram parceiros, que se pertenciam mutuamente.

Havia algo profundamente sombrio em Harry também. Algo que as pessoas não viam. Remus era um dos poucos que sabia que o chapéu cogitou seriamente em mandar Harry para a Sonserina. Qualquer um com potencial para aquela casa tinha uma boa dose de astúcia. Ninguém sobreviveria a um pedaço de Voldemort incrustado na própria alma sem ser forte e conhecer seu próprio lado sombrio.

Harry era fascinante debaixo de uma aparência de garoto normal, cuidadosamente construída. E se Remus tivesse a mais remota chance de ser feliz com ele, não iria desperdiçar. Lily, James e o próprio Sirius compreenderiam.

* * *

Tudo o que Harry queria saber é como se aborda um amigo que o viu nascer e foi seu professor com intenções romântico-sexuais.

Não era fácil dar esse primeiro passo. Chegou a ensaiar um discurso em que dizia para Remus que queria amarrá-lo em sua cama e trepar até que a paixão que Harry sentia fosse totalmente correspondida. Deixou como plano reserva. Junto com as idéias de seqüestro, Imperius, deixá-lo bêbado e seduzi-lo. A última ele achou que poderia usar, mas mais tarde.

Harry estava pirando. Estava descobrindo da pior maneira que se envolver com alguém que já é amigo pode ser muito mais complicado do que com um estranho.

Mas Harry teve ajuda de onde menos esperava. Remus normalmente se isolava na véspera de Lua Cheia, só voltando um ou dois dias depois dela. Ainda pálido e abatido, mas incrivelmente atraente para Harry.

Normalmente, eram dias que Harry detestava. Gostaria de cuidar de Remus, ter certeza de que ele estava bem. Mas o 'amigo' insistia em se afastar.

Dias depois de Ron aconselhá-lo a buscar o que realmente queria, o Ministério finalmente concedeu a licença para Remus voltar a lecionar Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em Hogwarts. Mas havia um porém: Remus precisava assinar até no final do dia, concordando com as cláusulas de segurança e se comprometendo a segui-las.

O Ministro em pessoa levou a minuta do acordo para Harry. Era véspera de Lua Cheia, Kingsley e Harry vinham se empenhando muito para conseguir essa autorização para Remus, não podiam deixar passar essa chance que talvez não se repetisse nunca.

Harry não teve o menor pudor de aceitar o dia de folga como um favor pessoal do Ministro. Pela primeira vez, não se importou que algum colega pensasse que ele era favorecido. Tratava-se da chance da vida de Remus.

Com os documentos numa pasta, aparatou há menos de trezentos metros da cabana onde Remus passava a Lua Cheia.

Aproximou-se com a cautela natural de todo auror, mesmo assim, Remus estava na porta esperando por ele. Harry precisou engolir em seco quando o viu.

Remus estava diferente. Menos contido. Mais intenso que o normal. Não inspirava cuidados. Na verdade, provocava uma boa dose de respeito. Externamente era o mesmo Remus de sempre parado na soleira da porta com suas roupas velhas, talvez um pouco despenteado e sem sapatos. Mas havia algo que fazia a calça velha e a camiseta desbotada parecerem as roupas mais imponentes do mundo. A expressão de Remus era predadora e decidida.

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo, mas gostou do que viu. Conteve o impulso de fazer uma reverência e procurou ocultar a excitação que estava sentindo. Se normalmente Remus já era sensual, essa nova versão dele era o próprio pecado da luxúria.

Harry tentou dar o sorriso amigável de sempre, diante do olhar escrutinador do lobisomem.

-Bom dia. – Sua voz não soava nem um pouco casual. - Trouxe uma coisa que você precisava ver.

Remus fez apenas um sinal com a cabeça para que o seguisse. Harry entrou na cabana tenso. Seu coração estava acelerado, sentia-se na iminência de um grande acontecimento. E estava definitivamente excitado.

Olhou ao redor. Havia um catre, uma mesa velha, um pequeno armário e um fogão bruxo. Harry sentia-se estranho. Como se estivesse entrando em um local sagrado e íntimo. Não conseguia parar de olhar em volta. Estremeceu visivelmente quando Remus parou atrás dele. Mesmo assim não se virou. Sentia que não podia se mover.

-O que é tão importante para você vir aqui? – Remus falou com a boca quase colada na sua orelha.

Harry arrepiou-se inteiro. Quase deixou escapar um gemido. A voz de Remus estava mais grave que o habitual. Levemente rouca, como a de alguém que acabou de acordar. Voz de cama.

Virou-se para Remus, que não se afastou um milímetro, e entregou os documentos.

Remus leu rapidamente. Harry sabia que era o melhor que podiam conseguir. Gostaria muito que Remus assinasse. Foi com alívio que o viu fazer sua assinatura mágica.

Era hora de partir. Infelizmente.

Estendeu a mão esperando os documentos. Sua boca parecia ter esquecido como se falava.

Remus colocou os papéis sobre a mesa, encostando-se de vez em Harry.

Com as mãos livres, o lobisomem segurou-o pelo ombro. O toque de suas mãos parecia queimar a pele de Harry, mesmo com as camadas de roupa que deveriam protegê-lo.

-Podia ter mandado uma coruja com esses papéis.

-Eu sei.

-Mas você veio.

Harry assentiu. Se Remus não tirasse o nariz do seu pescoço não ia conseguir se conter por muito tempo.

Só que Remus não se afastou. Ao invés disso, falou baixo, sua respiração fazendo Harry se arrepiar ainda mais:

-Você foi um bom aluno, e é um bom auror. O que sabe sobre lobisomens?

-Tudo que pude encontrar.

-Sabe que nosso olfato é excepcional, e que na véspera de Lua Cheia ele aumenta muito.

-Sei.

-Sabe que ferormônios humanos podem revelar emoções e estados de espírito?

Harry estava ofegante e sua voz era rouca quando respondeu:

-Sei, professor.

Remus sorriu.

-Então você deve saber o que estou farejando em você.

Harry tocou o rosto de Remus antes de responder:

-Me espanta que só tenha farejado isso hoje.

Remus gemeu e esfregou o rosto na mão de Harry.

-Tem certeza que quer isso? Não vou abrir mão de você depois.

-Toda certeza do mundo, Moony.

Remus deu um rosnado e beijou Harry.

Aproveitar a vida e ir atrás do que quer era mesmo o melhor dos conselhos.

* * *

Remus tinha certeza que Harry não sabia o quanto era importante para ele ouvi-lo dizer seu apelido. Era como se todas as diferenças entre eles sumissem de uma vez só. Além disso, o apelido soava sensual na boca de Harry. E Remus precisou provar aquela boca tão provocante, sentir o gosto de Harry.

E quando experimentou, achou que era viciante. Lambeu, beijou, chupou, mordeu e degustou cada pedacinho que pode alcançar da pele de Harry. E praticamente arrancou a roupa dele, quando achou que havia pouco Harry a sua disposição. Felizmente não era o único com essa pressa toda. Suas roupas também foram afoitamente tiradas, e logo os dois estavam nus e se esfregando.

Remus puxou Harry para a cama. Realmente queria ser cuidadoso, mas Harry gemendo e pedindo por mais tornava isso quase impossível.

Harry envolveu sua cintura com as pernas e moveu o quadril de forma a se esfregar em Remus.

-Vem. Eu preciso de você dentro de mim. Agora.

Pedindo assim não havia como negar. E Remus tomou posse de Harry. Era intenso e vertiginoso. E lindo.

Harry de olhos fechados e a boca entreaberta, com o rosto refletindo um prazer tão intenso que doía, era a visão mais perfeita do mundo. E Remus movia-se dentro dele cada vez mais fundo, dando o que Harry queria, usufruindo o que tanto desejava. Sabia que seus gemidos eram mais rosnados do que qualquer outra coisa. Mas Harry entreabria os olhos a cada um deles e parecia mais e mais excitado com isso.

Quando atingiu a próstata de Harry a primeira vez foi recompensado com um grunhido que agradou seu Lobo interior a ponto de fazê-lo uivar. Aquilo enlouqueceu Harry definitivamente. E entre rosnados e gemidos Remus fez Harry gozar. E o imitou logo depois diante da cena do amante arfando e sorrindo pela intensidade do que sentira.

Ficaram abraçados por um bom tempo antes de falarem. Remus lembrou a Harry da complicação que era se relacionar com um lobisomem.

Harry apenas riu e o beijou. E perguntou de Sirius.

Remus riu do ciúme que podia ver no rosto de Harry. E falou de suas de amizades confundidas com amor e redescobertas como amizade.

Podia sentir o olhar vigilante de Harry nele, o resquício de possessividade e ciúmes que agradava seu lobo. Excitava-o demais.

Foi por isso que beijou a boca de Harry. Aproveitou para beijar também o pescoço e o resto do corpo. Depois resolveu mostrar o que é realmente a libido de um lobisomem pouco antes da Lua Cheia nascer.

Passaram o dia juntos, entre beijos, sexo e carinho. Dividiram a cama e a comida que Remus levara.

Harry só partiu ao anoitecer, resmungando alguma coisa sobre precisar aprender animagia depressa.

Por alguma razão, Remus achou que Harry não seria um cervo como James. Talvez um cão, mas mais provavelmente um lobo. Seu. Totalmente seu.

E por essa mesma razão, no dia seguinte, ele estava muito melhor do que depois de qualquer Lua Cheia.

* * *

Ron ergueu a varinha e abençoou os noivos junto com o celebrante e os outros padrinhos.

A imprensa resmungara por causa da licantropia de Remus, havia uma fila de bruxas e bruxos morrendo de inveja e despeito, mas Harry estava feliz com seu lobisomem. E Ron também. Apesar de ainda um pouco surpreso.

Mas não demonstrava isso. Afinal, a pessoa tem de manter a pose quando é o melhor conselheiro do mundo.

_**FIM**_


End file.
